Bruised for life
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Videl shows up on Gohan's lawn all beaten and bruised, who did this to her, Hurcule! (G+V) *Completed*
1. Showing up

Ok when my story starts Gohan is going to his second day of school, he has already made an appearance as Sayiman. Videl is not exactly warm to him but he thinks that she treats him better than others. So here it goes:  
  
Gohan sat in his first period class hearing things that he had already heard before. He looked over at Videl who had a long sleeve shirt and long pants. It was hot out and she was sweating, the weather man had predicted this, why had she not warn something more cool. "Yo, Videl any good reason for the hot cloths?" he asked nudging her arm a bit. She winced in pain; he had not meant to hurt her. Their next class was gym; he would talk to her then.  
  
In gym they were required to where a certain uniform, orange shorts and a white T-Shirt. Videl looked as if she was trying to hide her arm when Gohan walked passed her. "Videl is there something wrong with you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No I am fine, I will be fine at least," she said to him looking down at her feet.  
  
"Videl you do know that you can tell me anything, I can keep a secret," he said  
  
"Yes I know Gohan but don't worry I am going to be just fine," she said.  
  
She sat down in her row to think about the events the previous night:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Videl what did I tell you about watching TV!" her father yelled.  
  
"Nothing dad," she called back.  
  
"Don't talk back to your father," he screamed punching her in the arm, sending her across the room. She slumped in the corner. She could beat him but she could not remember any of her training.  
  
"Dad please stop," she whispered, and then she had passed out.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
She had woken up in her bed; apparently one of the maids Mina had carried her to bed. This had been going on for weeks now. She had always tried to stop him but never could. He was getting worse and worse, he was no longer holding back on her and it was hurting.  
  
She had tried to go to bed before he even gotten home but lately he was pulling her out of bed and then beating her. She just had to get out of there and she knew it but where to go. She did not really have any friends, sure Sharpner and Erasa but they could not help in this case.  
  
She did not know where to go, she could have told Gohan about the problem but she did not want to trouble him. He would not listen most likely. She sighed; there was no way in telling when he was going to attack her.  
  
Gohan who did not sit far from her, (Son, Satan, duh) noticed that she was not herself today, he had only known her for a day but it felt much longer. He walked over to her hoping that she would not push him away. She was either really weird or in trouble. He sat down next to her and said softly, "Videl what is wrong, why won't you tell me?"  
  
She looked at him, tears in her eyes, "Gohan I just can't please respect that," she said.  
  
Gohan nodded, "If that is what you wish Videl I will not pry, don't forget that my door is always open and so am I," he said and went back to sitting down. He looked over at her in regret but he knew what it felt like to be pried at.  
  
That day went quickly; Gohan flew home as the Great Sayiman and Videl went home in her Jet-Copter. That night was the worst of all though.  
  
"Videl get down here and meat your new mother," Hurcule called out. Videl came moping down the stairs. What she saw was a slut that was marring her father for his money.  
  
"Dad don't be so naïve this woman wasn't your money, I mean look at her she is a slut!" Videl screamed.  
  
"What did you call Jeanne?" he yelled very angry at his daughter.  
  
"She is a slut you can tell by the clothes that she where's," Videl yelled coming to tears. "I am glad mom died so she does not have to see the humiliating man that you have become!" Videl screamed and ran to her room.  
  
"Excuse me I have to go teach my daughter how to act around nice ladies," Hurcule said excusing him from the room and going to his daughters.  
  
"Videl open this door up this instant!" he yelled into the door, no answer. He broke down the door.  
  
"I hope that you are going to fix that," she said simply. Her eyes were all red and puffy, it was clear that she had been crying.  
  
"Shut up and come here I am going to teach you not to embarrass me!" he yelled.  
  
"Take out the E-M-B-A-R-R and then that spells what you really are!" she yelled.  
  
Then he started to beat her again. She just sat there and took; this would be the last time. She was out of here; she would go somewhere where she would be safe, maybe Gohan's.  
  
After her father had left and drove to the new night club Videl dared to get up. She packed little things and then took off in her Jet-Copter. She had gotten Gohan's address in the school directory. She could hardly see where she was going, it was raining and she was crying. She landed just in time for her to pass out.  
  
Gohan had been studying his geometry when he felt Videl's ki. He shot up because it all of a sudden dropped. He ran outside in the rain to see her Jet-Copter. He ran over to it and found a bruised and bleeding Videl in the cockpit. He pulled her out and ran inside the house. "Mom!" he yelled setting her down on the couch.  
  
"Yes Gohan," she said coming into the room.  
  
"Over here, it is a friend from school," he said pointing to Videl.  
  
"Oh dear, Gohan help me get her into the bathroom, we have to get her cleaned up. Then you start a fire down here and I will change her out of these wet cloths," Chi-Chi ordered.  
  
"Yes mother," he said following her into the bathroom, he set her down and got started on the fire. 


	2. The Truth

Ok this is where I left off: Videl shows up on Gohan's lawn all passed out. Gohan brings her in and he and Chi-Chi get started on fixing her up. The last thing that happened was that Gohan went to start a fire. Here the rest comes:  
  
Gohan was quick at getting the fire started so he could go see how Videl was. He got there just in time for Chi-Chi to slip some comfortable pants on her. Gohan picked her up and went downstairs with her. He placed her near the fire.  
  
For a while he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. Then she stirred a bit. Her eyes opened, "Gohan?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes Videl I am right here," he whispered as not to frighten her. "What happened to you or more and less who did this to you?" he asked  
  
"My, my, my father did," she cried and jumped into Gohan's arms. She silently cried into his chest for a while. Then Chi-Chi came down the stairs.  
  
"Videl dear are you ok?" she asked. "My name is Chi-Chi I am Gohan's mother," she said again after the weird face that Videl gave her. Videl smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you, how did I get inside?" she asked.  
  
"I brought you in here and me and my mother helped clean you up," he said looking at her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Thank you, all of you, but I have a question Gohan. Why are you doing this to me you have only known me for two days and now I am in your house," she asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged, "I do not know, Videl I feel a strong bond with you, I was just following my instincts," he said and looked down to her to see that she was falling asleep.  
  
"Mom where is Goten?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sleeping over at Bulma's," she replied simply, she was watching her oldest son rock a girl his own age back and fourth like a child. Like he had with Goten, she smiled.  
  
"Good, she can sleep in his futon then," Gohan said standing up and carrying her to the room that Gohan and his younger brother shared. He laid her down and went to his won futon, they were close almost touching, and Gohan blushed when Videl moved in her sleep so that she was very close to him. Then he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Videl woke next to something warm. She forced her eyes open to see a sleeping Gohan next to her. She looked under the covers and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that they were both where their clothes. As she tried to get up she could feel pain almost every where, she was pretty bruised. She looked over at the clock and it read 9:15. "Shit I am late for school," she whispered.  
  
That whisper of course was enough to wake a demi-Saiyin. "Videl what are you doing up?" he asked.  
  
"I just woke up, Gohan we are very late for school," she said calmly.  
  
"I know I asked my mother if we could stay home and was surprised that she said yes. You see you showed up really late, like 11 and by the time both of us had gotten to bed it was almost 1. So my mother called the school and said that we were sick so that we could sleep in," he said.  
  
"Oh," she said laying back down. She snuggled up against Gohan and went back to sleep. They woke again at about 10:40. Chi-Chi had food ready for them; Videl noticed that it was a lot.  
  
"Are you expecting someone?" she asked Gohan quietly.  
  
"No, why?" he asked.  
  
"Because your mom cooked an awful lot," she said to pointing to the food. Gohan squinted at it.  
  
"No looks like the normal amount, come on lets go eat, I am really hungry," he said sitting down. Videl took a seat next to him.  
  
"Chi-Chi I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here last night. I do not know what I would have done . . ." she trailed off but Chi-Chi said:  
  
"Think nothing of it, you can stay as long as you do not have a place of your own," she said. "And Videl I suggest moving out of your house."  
  
Videl managed a smile, then they ate, she was amazed at how much Gohan ate. How does he stay of skinny, the thought to herself?  
  
"So Videl feeling any better?" Gohan asked between bits.  
  
"A bit sore from the bruises, but other that that I will be fine in a few days," she said with a genuine smile.  
  
"Good, do you mind if I go out and get my brother he is staying at his friends house," Gohan said.  
  
"No do you want company?" she asked.  
  
"I think that you would not enjoy this ride, it is back to the city," he said.  
  
"Of really what is your brother's friend's name?" she asked.  
  
"Oh I am sure that you know them, the briefs," Gohan said.  
  
Videl spit out her food, (You know like what Gohan did when Chi-Chi mentioned marriage in the show *Videl take flight*) luckily no one was there.  
  
"You know the briefs, you are right I would like to stay home, I think that I am going to be sick," she said walking upstairs. Gohan looked at her a bit funny but then wiped the thought away.  
  
After Gohan was done with his dinner he went out, he did not go straight to Bulma's house though; instead he went to a mountain area first. He had to blow off steam, even though he did not show it in front of Videl he was so angry at her father. How could he beat his own daughter?  
  
A half an hour, ten mountains, and four fields later he finally got on his way to Bulma's house. He picked up his brother and they headed home. "Goten please be nice to Videl she is a friend from school and is going to be staying with us for a while. She is the daughter of Hurcule so don't mention anything about the cell games or Super-Saiyins," he said to his little brother as he landed. Goten jumped off the cloud and nodded.  
  
The day went quit until Gohan asked Videl, "What are you going to tell Sharpner and Erasa?"  
  
Videl looked at him and then said, "I do not know, I guess that my dad is letting me spend some time away from the fame."  
  
"Oh and if you want I will drop by your house with you to pick up some of your stuff, your dad would not try anything with me right there, would he?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No I do not think so but anyway I think that you should come," she said.  
  
"Ok then it is set," Gohan said smiling.  
  
The sleeping arrangements were as the following:  
  
Videl and Gohan-Gohan and Goten's room  
  
Chi-Chi and Goten-Chi-Chi and the dead Goku's room  
  
(And no there is nothing going on between Chi-Chi and her son you heinti's.)  
  
Ok so I got another chapter done. I am proud of myself, do you know how hard it is to do school, basketball, and help at a restaurant? Really. So anyway I hope to post another chapter soon. 


	3. The Fight!

I have to thank Strdstvampire@aol.com for helping me here with this chapter. It is not your normal G+V fic. You'll see, *Evil laugh*, you'll see.  
  
Gohan had to wake extra early the next morning, for now he had to take Videl to school, he could not fly with her there. Her Jet-Copter got them over the traffic and it was only a 2 hour fly. Normally for Gohan though it would have been a half of an hour. They landed a few minutes before school so Videl went through the plan for getting her stuff out of school.  
  
They got into class and it seemed forever before the bell rang for them to go to gym. They played dodge ball, very dangerous for a Saiyin; he could have killed one with one blow. She had to be careful.  
  
The game went well until it was Gohan and Videl on one side and Sharpner on the other. Sharpner threw a ball at Videl really hard, Gohan did some quick thinking, and then he threw a ball and averted the ball away from it. Quickly after that he threw a ball at Sharpner and knocked him out of the way and out for that matter of fact. Videl was happy that they got to beat Sharpner. She ran to Gohan and hugged him, he blushed madly. They quickly pushed away from each other.  
  
The rest of school went by nicely; Videl had all classes with Gohan so he could watch her. He was amazed that Hurcule had not come to school to find her. Did he even know that his daughter was not there? He knew that today was going to be a task, getting Hurcule to let his daughter leave without a fight was going to be tricky. More for him than Hurcule, he was so angry at him, beating his own child! He knew that he had to keep his cool, freaking out would be really bad.  
  
They walked up the steps of the Satan mansion. Videl's hand holding tightly to Gohan's almost cutting the circulation. Gohan walked up to the door and knocked. Dende must not have been on his side because none other than Hurcule opened the door. "Shit," Videl cursed.  
  
"What did you say little lady? Who is this freak?" Hurcule asked pointing to Gohan who could tell that his blood pressure was rising.  
  
"My name is Gohan and I am going to be taking your daughter away from you now, she will be staying at my house, this is the address," Gohan muttered through his teeth handing Hurcule a piece of paper. Hurcule looked at the paper really carefully.  
  
The thing that he did next was amazing; he grabbed Videl and slammed the door in Gohan's face, and before the door slammed Gohan heard Videl scream. He drew back his fist and punched the door down; he stormed up the stairs following Videl's whimpers. He got to the room where she was, it was her room, he could hear Hurcule screaming, "You told him, you brat I will teach you to hold your tong."  
  
Gohan punched his way through the door; he went over to Hurcule and picked him up by the back of his shirt. "Don't you ever hit Videl again," he spat out. "Videl gather your cloths I am going to have a little talk with your father," Gohan instructed. Videl left to go to the room that held all of her cloths.  
  
Gohan jumped out the window and he walked into the dojo with Hurcule still dragging behind. He threw him on the ground, "Listen I am not related to you thanks to Dende, but you do know me, my father died to save this world, then you took the credit for what I did," he said. Hurcule looked terrified, Gohan powered up to Super-Saiyin making Hurcule scream like a little girl. "Now you better listen and listen well, don't you ever hit Videl again or so help me Dende I will kill you!" he screamed powering down, and then he left Hurcule who had wet his pants. (I couldn't resist)  
  
He walked back out and walked up to Videl who already had her Jet-Copter ready, it was there back-up plan if Hurcule was to attack them. He jumped in and they took off, things were going to be ok. "Gohan," Videl whispered.  
  
"Yes Videl," he asked looking at her.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone, ever," she said to him.  
  
"Not unless you tell me that it is ok," he said with a reassuring smile. They soon landed at Gohan's room, he helped her get settled and then he and she ate her dinner. They went to bed early; they had to wake up early to get to school on time.  
  
Ok, Ok I will be posting soon, thanks for all of the great reviews, I hope to get more! 


	4. The kiss

Thanks a bunch for the reviews, I really enjoyed them, I will not be finishing anytime soon though. There is so much to add and only so many ways to do it. Oh well in will survive.  
  
The next morning was hell, (Excuse my language) Videl and Gohan woke up late, Goten ate all the food and Gohan was hungry. They were going to be late today! They got out 7:45 only 15 minutes till school starts. Videl speeded to the school in her Jet-Copter. They were only a half-hour late, the teacher told them to never let it happen again and they were let off.  
  
When they got to there sets they noticed that Sharpner and Gohan had switched, it looked as if he did not want to be next to Videl anymore. She was confused but sat down, it was hard for her to pay attention, and she was worried about Gohan's family. Her dad had to be mad, hell he had to be furious. 'That will make him think twice, and now look what he did to me I know that I am falling in love now. No way that all this time with Gohan will not bring out the way I feel.  
  
School went quickly; the day just seemed to flash by, even Gohan got bored in class. After class however, was a different story, all together. They stepped out side the school like they did every day and Videl reached for her capsule. But instead of being able to throw it they were both overcome by reporters. "What is the meaning of this, get off of me," Videl yelled.  
  
Gohan could not understand the reporters they were all talking at the same time. "STOP!" he yelled. They all looked at him for a little while and then continued the assault of questions. Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and took off into the sky. They flew for three seconds in silence. 'This is going to be hard to explain,' Gohan thought. Luckily for him her head was pressed against his chest tightly, she did not even know that they left the ground. They landed near Gohan's house; Videl still had her head pressed against his chest. "Videl it is ok," he said softly. She looked up and him, she had been . . . crying?  
  
She looked so upset, "Gohan I am so sorry for all of the trouble that I have caused you, I have to leave," she whispered. He took her by the shoulders and shook her a little bit, it was now or never.  
  
"Videl you can't go," he started.  
  
"I will be fine Gohan and remember your promise. Do not tell anyone," she said sadly.  
  
"Videl there is another reason that you can't leave, it is that well. Every since you showed up at my lawn I have had, well, feelings for you. I don't think that I could take the sudden separation," he said looking down. He could not believe that he had said that, right out like that.  
  
Videl looked deep into his eyes, did he mean it? "Gohan, excuse me if this is sudden but I must know if you really mean that," Videl said kissing him. Gohan was in shock, he had never been kissed by a girl before. He likes it, it was new to him, he soon found himself involuntarily leaning in and kissing her back. (Don't get me wrong it was not that he did not want to it was just that he let his body move him, his feeling move him.) God was he in love, now to tell her all of his secrets.  
  
Videl was in haven, she was kissing the boy that she, Videl Satan, had loved from a far. It was weird though, she felt as if he was hiding something. She broke the kiss much to her disappointment, she had to ask though. "Gohan are you hiding something?" she asked but before he could answer Chi-Chi called them in waving her frying pan in the air. They both hurried inside, Saiyin or not Gohan knew not to mess with his mother. He would tell her eventually, maybe not today though, he was unsure how she would take it he was half alien ya know.  
  
Poor Gohan to be young and so in love, don't worry I had a bad day and I wanted to take it out on him. I went to the dentist and I have 7 cavities. Ouch!!!!! I will write soon. Lauren. 


	5. The Shock

Ok I got a lot of nice review, thanks. And about my teeth, I will get over it. I always do don't I? Well anyway, here is the next chapter duh!  
  
  
  
After dinner they sat to watch some TV. All of a sudden their mouths dropped open, the TV announcer had just said, "Videl Satan is DEAD!"  
  
Gohan face-faulted and Videl screamed, "What the hell I am right here." Gohan looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Videl we will fix this tomorrow, don't worry about it to much, I mean hello you ARE right here," he said pointing to her. She smiled; he always seemed to make her feel better.  
  
"Ok Gohan I trust in your judgment, and if you are wrong we are going to have a little fight," she said, she did not mean to be mean but this was all a shock to her. Was she dead, hell no, of course not?  
  
She just passed off a small smirk and went up to bed, Gohan reluctantly followed. He knew that this was hard but he had other things on his mind, like who the hell would spread this rumor, she was not dead. She was quite alive, but this was really bothering her. He walked into the room that they had been sharing; she was lying on the bed. Gohan could clearly tell that she was upset, she might even be crying. This had to be bad, to get the all mighty Videl Satan to cry!  
  
He walked over and put his hand on her back, her head shot up. "Oh Gohan it is you," she whimpered. All of a sudden and with out warning she jumped into his arms. Gohan was with out a doubt really confused, what was wrong.  
  
"Videl what is wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I am, well, I am scared Gohan. The person who did this has to be really stupid or powerful. No one in there right mind would tell the world that I, the daughter of the man that killed cell, was dead. I mean my father has to be furious, really, really furious. I don't know what is going on and it scares me," she said crying now.  
  
"Videl I am going to make a promise to you, that you will not be hurt until the day I die saving you," and Gohan said that with a very sincere voice. She looked at him, tears in her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Gohan," she whispered, soon she was asleep.  
  
'Girls, I will never understand them,' Gohan thought. He too soon found sleep, right next to her.  
  
(Listen the story will develop soon, don't even ask about it until the whole thing is done. It will be really wired for this chapter. Ok enough butting in from me now back to our story)  
  
The next morning was Saturday; it was going to be a long day. Gohan woke up really early, he wanted food today! (Don't forget that yesterday he did not get any) After his breakfast he went outside for a spar with himself. (IS that even possible?????)  
  
Videl woke up around 8:15 and helped Chi-Chi with breakfast. All of a sudden she said to chi-Chi, "I am really thankful for all the help and letting me stay here and well just thanks."  
  
"You're very welcome and now, why don't you go and fix that thing up with Gohan," she said with a wink. Videl did not understand but she would soon. She ran out of the house to go and find him, she wanted to be placed back in the living world and soon.  
  
She found him he was meditating, she watched for a while, not wanting to wake her BOYFRIEND. She loved thinking about that word, he WAS her boyfriend. She snuck up on him and playfully kissed him on the forehead. His eyes shot opened and Videl laughed a bit, "Oh you think that that is funny?" he asked pulling her down with him. They both started laughing, Gohan wished that time would just stop but unfortunately it did not and soon the dreadful topic came up.  
  
"Gohan I want to be put back in the living world and now," she said. Gohan shook her head, she was right there was no reason that this should have happened, Gohan was really confused. He would have to be strong for her though, something was up and he was going to find out.  
  
What is going on!!!!! You will have to tune in next time I find time to get this going. It will be soon. I think that I will get home from school tomorrow at 4. so that leave me some time. Write soon. Lauren. 


	6. The Attack

Gohan and Videl flew towards Satan City in her Jet-Copter. They were going to tell the world that she was not dead. Gohan thought that they should go to her house to tell her dad but Videl suggested that they just go to the TV station and get it broadcasted. So that is where they were going. After a 45 minute ride they landed.  
  
Videl slowly walked into the building, it appeared as if no one was there but she knew that they were open on Saturdays. They decided to split up and look for an explanation, Gohan went downstairs and Videl went up. Unfortunately for them that is what the dark man in the corner had planned. As Videl neared the 9th floor eight men jumped out at her and caught her in a net. It was then that the dark figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Videl gasped, it was her father. He was smiling, what the hell was going on!!!!! "D, Dad!!!!! What do you think that you are doing Go . . ." she screamed but before she could call for her backup she was gagged.  
  
"Don't worry what ever that boy has done to your mind daddy will fix, you will not remember anything that has happened in the last month. (Would I let him do that, hell no!) Just as he was about to knock her out the Great Sayiman came crashing though.  
  
"Excuse me sir but I believe that you are taking your daughter against her own will, I, the great Sayiman, will not allow it," Gohan said doing so really embarrassing moves. Hurcule looked at him for a moment and then started to laugh.  
  
"What are you a ballerina or something, do you want a tutu?" he taunted.  
  
"A, no sir that will be ok, I do not require one at the time, but if I need one I will call on you," Gohan said. That just made Hurcule laugh even more, which of course pissed off Gohan. "Now sir let her go or I will have to be reduced to violence!" he said.  
  
Hurcule stopped laughing, this guy was really serious. "Are you stupid, are you really going to take on the man that defeated Cell?" he asked. Gohan looked at him and did a Vegeta smirk.  
  
"Now, now sir wouldn't that be your doing?" Gohan asked. He put his back to Videl and took off his shades, and then he flashed his eyes green and whispered, "Ka. Me. Ha. Me. Ha."  
  
Hurcule jumped back and screamed like a little three year old. He snapped his fingers and decided that he could not win, they released Videl. The Great Sayiman disappeared and Gohan re-appeared. "Videl are you ok?" he asked as if he did not know.  
  
"Yes Gohan, guess what the Great Sayiman just saved me and took my dad on and won," she said. Gohan smirked, and Hurcule gasped again, 'He is the same guy isn't he I have to get my daughter away from him,' Hurcule though. (I know that he should already know but let's just say that it did not get through his thick skull)  
  
"Videl I have gotten help, I am cured now, please come home," Hurcule said.  
  
"Well I would have to say that you need more help, you were about to erase my mind!" she exclaimed.  
  
'Damn she remembered,' he thought. "But Videl I am lonely at home alone, please come back. If you do not then I will press charged against your little friend here," he said pointing to Gohan. Gohan looked amazed, had Hurcule just blackmailed his own offspring?  
  
"Dad, he did nothing wrong. He just helped me when you couldn't. I will come home if you leave him and his family alone," she creamed, feeling the tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Videl," Gohan whispered, she was sacrificing everything for him, why?  
  
"There that is better, I will have one of the butlers get your things, we are going home now," he said. She shot a looked of sorrow to Gohan before she left. Gohan felt as if a hundred knifes had just stabbed him in the heart, he was in shock. The condition that she showed up at his lawn was really bad; he promised himself that he would get her out of this without breaking his promise. (For those who don't have a very good memory the promise was that he would not tell anyone about her getting beaten)  
  
He slowly picked himself up off the floor and flew home. When he arrived he was bombarded by questions like why did some man come to the house with a gun to collect Videl's things. Gohan just ignored all of them and went to his room now. He lay down on his bed. She had been there not to long ago, her scent was still strong. He let a tear slide down his check, he missed her so much. 'Wait a minute, why am I feeling like this, should not be all that devastated?' he thought. 'Must be a Saiyin thing, I will have to talk to Vegeta about it,' he said making a mental note. He knew that Vegeta would know why, so he opened his window and took to the air in the direction of CC. Before he went there though he decided to blow off steam again.  
  
17 mountains, 6 open fields, and an hour later  
  
"Hi Bulma id Vegeta here?" Gohan asked as he walked through the door. Bulma gave him a look and then pointed to the gravity room. He nodded a thank you and left. He walked right into the gravity room, to preoccupied to care if the gravity was on an extremely high level. Amazingly he did not get pushed into the ground; Vegeta noticed this and turned it off.  
  
"What do you want brat?" he asked.  
  
"I have a question about my Saiyin heritage," he said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Vegeta asked getting interested.  
  
"Well I am having strong separation anxiety, and it is almost painful," Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta nodded, "Do you love this girl, and if so does she love you back?" he asked.  
  
Gohan chocked on the words at first and then calmed down. "Yes to number one and yes to number two" he said.  
  
Vegeta smiled, "It is simple you and this girl have started to bond, it will get harder if you can not spend much time with her," Vegeta said almost sympathetically.  
  
Gohan nodded and said, "Thank you." Then he left out the window, it was getting late.  
  
At Videl's House  
  
"I forbid you to see that child again do you here me," Hurcule instructed Videl.  
  
"No dad I love him and he loves me as well," she screamed back.  
  
"Don't ever yell at your father," he said slapping her.  
  
'No not again, stay safe Gohan,' she thought.  
  
Ok, ok so now you know that the person who did the whole thing was Hurcule. This chapter is a bit longer, is that ok, someone asked why they were so short, well I do not like writing a lot in a long period of time. So anyway hoped you like it and the next chapter will be up soon. Lauren. 


	7. The Bond

Here is the next chapter; I think that I have been good with up-dating. Well last time Videl was blackmailed by Hurcule to never see Gohan again. What he would do if she did, he said that he would somehow get at Gohan and his family, but we all know, all except Videl, that Gohan and Goten would not allow that. Here we go:  
  
Videl was being taken to school, she was still angry with her father. Not only had he restricted her from seeing Gohan, he also got her a date for tonight and she had to be driven to school. Let's just say that she was ticked off. If it wasn't bad enough the boy went to her school and her father had his schedule rearranged so that he was in every single one of Videl's classes. Oh ya she was pissed, who wouldn't?  
  
The driver stopped the Limo and opened the door for her. Her new 'boyfriend' hooked arms with her much to her disgust and walked with her to homeroom. When Gohan saw this he almost had a heart attack. He felt part of him rip up, it hurt and bad. He also felt anger at the same time, who was this guy, who does he think he is with MY girlfriend. Gohan stopped in the middle of his though, WAS Videl his girlfriend? "She didn't say that she loved me," he whispered.  
  
Videl sat down in the front away from Gohan, Sharpner, and Erasa. Gohan was shocked, what was the meaning of this, he was going to find out. Even if it meant that he had to do some serious ass kicking. (Sorry for my use of language) Sharpner looked over to Gohan, who by the way was turning red from not breathing, and said, "What is up with Videl?"  
  
"Her . . ." but Gohan stopped himself, he couldn't break his promise. "I don't know," he said, he did not like to lie, even if it was only to Sharpner. Sharpner looked really disappointed, so did Gohan, it hurt him to see Videl like this. Vegeta was right, this was getting worse, it was horrible, the pain, he could feel her pain as well. Maybe she did not love this boy! His mind raced with possibilities. That class soon ended, then he raced to gym, he was hoping to catch a word with the boy that was ESCOURTING her to all her classes!  
  
He caught up with him in the locker room, "Hold on there boy, I want a word," Gohan said in a rather calming voice for a guy who had the power to blow up the world.  
  
Everyone in the locker room knew what was going on, Gohan and the new boy were going to fight for Videl, none knew that if it ended in a fight then Gohan was going to win and hopefully not kill the guy. "Yea what about?" the guy asked as if her didn't know. He did he saw how Videl looked at him and how he returned the look, Hurcule had warned him about this boy, he was in love with Videl. Well he was not allowed to be in love with HIS NEW FINANCE.  
  
"Well to start who the hell are you and what are you doing with Videl?" he yelled, there goes cool and calm Gohan right out the freken window.  
  
The guy jumped back, "Geese man calm down I am Sam and I am Videl's finance," he said, he knew that he hit Gohan where it hurt, not literally.  
  
Gohan sunk down to his knees. He tried to fight off the blackness that was consuming him; this bond thing was going to be the end of him. The guy watched with pleasure as the life flowed out of Gohan, he soon was out cold on the floor. (Man that is some Bond!)  
  
The guys laughed at him, and then they all left to go play gym. During Gym Videl noticed Gohan's absents. She asked to go to the bathroom and snuck into the boy's locker room. She felt silly but for some reason she thought that he was in there. She was right, he was out cold on the floor, and Videl thought quickly where could she take him? Then it snapped, he said that he knew Bulma Briefs, she did not live far, all she had to say was that she was going out to fight crime, she would get out easily. Videl put her plan into action.  
  
It worked and now she was flying in her Jet-Copter full speed to Bulma Briefs house. (Sorry for the lack of details, use your imaginations) A million things were rushing through her mind, why, how, who, were just some of them. She could feel that he was in pain, she did not know how but she just knew. Kind of like the way that she knew that he was in the locker room and that he was in trouble.  
  
She landed and ran to the door, she knocked. A rather short man with flaming black hair answered the door. (Vegeta duh) "Hello is Mrs. Briefs home?" Videl asked trying to be polite. It did not work!  
  
"No Brat!" the grumpy man screamed. Videl made the mistake of getting angry and just as Vegeta turned to leave she kicked him in the back of his knee- caps and made him fall. (I did that to someone at my game today.() He got up and looked really mad. "Who the HELL are YOU?" he yelled.  
  
"Videl, Videl Satan," she said rather quietly, it all of a sudden looked like a mistake to kick him.  
  
"HOLD THE PHONE. YOU ARE THE OFFSPRING OF THAT IDIOT HURCULE AREN"T YOU!" he screamed making Videl's ears hurt.  
  
"Yes sir I am," she said, this man frightened her, "I have a friends with me but he is unconscious, he said that he knew the briefs and that his brother played with there son. His name is Gohan and I do not know what is wrong with him, please help me," she said, she could feel the hot moisture in her eyes.  
  
"Gohan? Show me where. WOMAN!" he called following Videl out to her Jet- Copter where an unconscious Gohan lay still and hardly breathing. Bulma came running out.  
  
"Vegeta, if you blew up the gravity machine then you will sleep on the couch for a month," she yelled jumping to conclusions.  
  
"No woman but Gohan has something wrong with him, look," he said pulling Gohan out and caring him like a baby.  
  
"Vegeta you know where to take him, and who are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Videl, Videl Satan, who are you?" she asked, was her name really woman?  
  
"I am Bulma Briefs, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came with Gohan, I am a good friend from school," she said a bit scared, HELLO this was the woman that owned CC!  
  
"Ok come with me, you can sit with my son while I find out what is wrong with him," she said leading her inside. She showed her to a room that contained a small boy, he had purple hair, 'Kids these days will die there hair any color!' she thought. She sat down in a chair and the boy looked at her. Then Bulma left leaving Videl alone with Trunks.  
  
"Hello, what is your name little boy?" Videl asked.  
  
"Well for one thing I am not a kid, two I live here, and last but not least my name is Trunks," he said smirking like his father.  
  
"Sorry, son any way are you Bulma's son?" she asked, trying to lighten up the conversation.  
  
"Yes," he said not taking his eyes off of his toys.  
  
"So do you have a daddy?" she asked, not really thinking that he might not.  
  
"Yes you met him I bet, he is the short man with the tall black hair," he said looking up for the first time. "Who are you again?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Videl, I am here because Gohan got hurt," she said feeling sad.  
  
"Oh but he will be ok," Trunks said.  
  
"If you say so," Videl said.  
  
In the Infirmary  
  
"Vegeta I can't find anything wrong with him," she said. Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to make mental contact with him, all her got was pain.  
  
"The Bond," he whispered.  
  
"The What Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
Ok another chapter down. What do you think, Review or I will not write more, I want at least three reviews. Anyway, I hope that you are enjoying it. I will write soon. Lauren. 


	8. The Army?

Ok I just lost my Basketball game for the school team. I also got hurt; I will get over it though. We played Sayville, they are no pushovers. Anyway I if take my bad day out on my story I am sorry. Just though that I would clear that up for you so now you know. Anyway last time Gohan was being over-taken by the pain that the new bond that he had formed was causing. He passed out in gym and Videl brought him to Bulma's there she met Trunks and Bulma and Vegeta are trying to bring some relief to Gohan. Here we go:  
  
"The What Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
~The bond you and I have it as well, Kakorot's brat and Hurcule's brat have bonded there is no way to stop the process~ Vegeta told her telepathically in case someone was ease-dropping.  
  
"Oh dear, how can I subside the pain?" Bulma asked.  
  
"There is no way, Videl is the only one that can ease his pain, with out her he might die," Vegeta said pain almost clear in his voice.  
  
"Then I will get her," Bulma said but Vegeta stopped her.  
  
"She has to be the reason that he is in this state, Saiyins do not pass out for nothing, I don't know if she will be a help or a hurt," he said. He was indeed confused; Gohan had mentioned the pain that he was suffering. What had happened though?  
  
Back in Trunks's playroom  
  
"So are you Gohan's girlfriends?" little Trunks asked.  
  
"Well I do not know, he hasn't asked me out. But then again I am not suppose to see him at all," she said this was not helping how she felt; it was making her feel worse.  
  
"Why did you beak up or something?" Trunks asked.  
  
'Man this kid does not quit does he?' Videl thought. "A no actually my daddy said that I could not see him anymore," she said, this was ripping her up inside.  
  
"Oh, why didn't Gohan just beat him up?" Trunks asked, and then he watched Videl's mouth hang down to the floor.  
  
"Well little boy maybe you do not know who my father is, Hurcule, he defeated Cell?" she asked, this boy must be younger then she originally thought.  
  
"No he didn't I overheard my daddy telling my mother when I was really, really young telling her that Gohan did it and you dumb daddy just took the credit," he said, BIG, BIG mistake.  
  
"W, What?" Videl asked she was in a state of shock, was this all true?  
  
"Here I will say it more slowly, NO HE DIDN'T . . ." but that is as far as he got because Bulma and Vegeta came in the room.  
  
"Videl can you come with us, I need you to help us revive Gohan I am afraid that you are the only one that can help him now," Bulma said.  
  
"What do you mean you are afraid that I am the ONLY ONE!" she yelled.  
  
"You are the one that did this to him in the first place, we don't know if you can fix what you have done, the bond might not be strong enough," Vegeta said.  
  
"The what, what is a bond?" Videl asked, what the hell was wrong with these people?  
  
"He did not tell you, which means that he must have not mentioned . . ." but Vegeta clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
~What do you think that you are doing, he must have not told her for a reason!~ Vegeta yelled telepathically. ~He, he sorry Veggie-head. I try to not mention Saiyins around Videl~ Bulma told him telepathically. ~And Woman, don't call me that either~ he finished. Bulma gaggled and then turned her attention back to Videl.  
  
"Ok follow me, hopefully what ever you did was unintentionally," she said as they went down the hall.  
  
Videl followed all of a sudden feeling responsible for what ever was wrong with Gohan. They led her to what looked like a lab but there were medical tables and a whole bunch of medical equipment. Then she spotted Gohan, he was out like al light on one of the tables. She slowly walked over to him, his face was pale, his hand did not feel warm but his head did.  
  
"Gohan what have I done?" she whispered.  
  
Just as Vegeta was going to instruct her on what she had to do to help revive him there was a loud knock on the door. Bulma answered it and then screamed. Vegeta rushed after her, she was in trouble.  
  
Bulma opened the door to find an army, "What the AAAHHHHHH" she screamed as some shots were fired into the sky. Vegeta was by her side almost instantly. "What are you doing here?" Bulma asked having a tight grip on Vegeta.  
  
"We have come to get Miss. Videl," one man said. "Ya she is my finance," another called out. The people cleared allowing him though. "And if you hurt her you will be sorry," he finished.  
  
~Woman this is what is wrong with Gohan, he thinks that Videl is going to marry this clown~ Vegeta said proud of himself for figuring it out. ~This guy is not competition for Gohan though~ she said. ~I know but the bond makes him think otherwise~ Vegeta told her.  
  
Vegeta pushed Bulma behind him and assumed a fighting stance. He had lost valuable training time as it was already. Vegeta let them close in on him and then he went super pushing them all back. They fell and screamed, "It is the guy from the Cell games," Vegeta smirked, 'So they remembered me, now I am going to make them with that they didn't' now he was going to kick some ass.  
  
Ok that is all for now, I got to go sleep in the tree outside my room, it is getting to loud in my house. Write more when I have more ideas. Lauren. 


	9. The Pain Ends

Ok it is quite I can concentrate. Thanks for the reviews and everything. My time is becoming limited so I have to finish this story soon, but there is so much to do and not enough time, AHHH. Ok deep breath, here is what happened last chapter. An army came to CC looking for Videl, and now Vegeta is going to kick some really major ass. Here is goes:  
  
The Army raised there guns, "We are armed sir," one of the men informed him.  
  
"Ya and how many people think that they will stop me?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. The men backed up a bit, Vegeta only laughed. All of a sudden Vegeta became a blur; he was going around really fast kicking the guys and knocking them weaponless. By the time he returned to the doorway a whole army was on there knees.  
  
Back at the infirmary  
  
"Gohan please wake up, I don't want to live with out you," Videl cried but Gohan remained motionless. Videl got an idea; she concentrated on Gohan and only Gohan. Then she started to talk to him, ~Gohan? ~ She asked.  
  
~Videl, what are you doing inside my head? ~ He asked.  
  
~I am trying to get you to come back to me, please snap out of it Gohan, I love you ~ she told him. Then she felt his hand grip hers, he jumped with joy.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked.  
  
"Videl," he replied weakly.  
  
"Yes I am here, how do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Ok I guess, really tired though, and my whole body hurts, how about you?" he asked.  
  
"Stop worrying about me I am fine, Gohan who did this to you, and tell me the truth," she said, she already knew that it was her in some sort of way.  
  
"Well it was a combination, you and your finance," she said with regret.  
  
"What I do not have a finance," she said.  
  
"Yes you do or at least that is what he told me in the locker room," Gohan said.  
  
"Sam said that he was my finance?" she asked.  
  
"Ya and it just about killed me," he said with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Don't joke about that," she yelled.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Its ok and for your information I did not agree to this marriage, my father set me up with this boy and must have told him that," Videl said.  
  
"I believe you Videl, and by the way, I love you to," Gohan said, just then the building shook. Gohan sat up with ease; he had been rejuvenated by the bond. "I believe that someone is having fun without me. Videl after this is over I need to sit you down and have a long talk," he said with a warm smile.  
  
"Sure whatever Gohan," she said returning his smile. They walked outside to find that Vegeta had well taken care of the army that came to 'fetch' Videl. (I really hate that word, I just wanted to use it and I don't know why)  
  
"Gohan! Are you feeling any better?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes much and now if you don't mind I have to tell Videl something about myself that I never got to tell her before this whole ordeal," Gohan said and took Videl's hand. She was a bit startled but let him. Then he picked her up like she was a baby and jumped off into the sky. Videl screamed and held on tight.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you could fly?" Videl asked.  
  
"Because I thought that you would think that I was a freak or something, there is a lot I have to tell you but there is one thing that I want you to promise me," Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan, I promise that I will love you no matter what, how could I not after all that you have done for me," she said smiling. She like flying it was claming to her.  
  
"Ok Videl we are almost there, when we land please just listen and don't interrupt me," he said as he descended.  
  
"Ok Gohan, what ever you say," she said kissing him softly.  
  
Gohan set her down, and then he showed her to the spot in which you can see the whole city. "Videl this is where I come to think about my problems and I brought you here today to tell you about myself. This might scare you but I am part alien, my father came from the planet Vegeta and was sent here to destroy earth. He bumped his head and forgot his mission. Thank kami, so then my grandfather Gohan found him and taught him martial arts, then he trained under master Roshi. He saved the world many times and then I was born. (Excuse me if I get this wrong but this is my story and live with it) I trained under my dad's ex-enemy, Piccolo and I learned to fight as well. And now comes the part where you might get confused or you might get angry but just here me out.  
  
Ok so when I was 11 evil androids came to earth, then Cell came. Has your father ever told you what happened after the live coverage of the Cell games was cut off?" He asked.  
  
"Ya I hear it every day, how my dad saved the world, you are not going to tell me that though are you?" She asked.  
  
"No you see I did not kill cell when I had the chance, and then he started to self destruct. Now I had endangered the whole world, and for the sake of the earth my, my father, in order to fix my mistake used a technique that he taught himself and transported Cell to a distant planet. There Cell self destructed and kill my father. Unfortunately . . ." but Gohan couldn't finish, it was hard for him, it hurt. Reliving the whole experience, he did not know it but Videl had sat down next to him and put her arms around him, he felt the tears coming to his eyes. This hurt more then being hit by a ki blast for him.  
  
Gohan took a deep breath and continued, "Cell lived and came back to inflict more pain, I decided that it was time to step up, after he almost killed Vegeta I stepped in. then with the confidence of my father I killed Cell. Me and my friends went to Dende and made the wish to revive all the people killed by Cell. We were going to wish my father back as well but he did not want to come back. He said that every time some one evil comes it is because of him. So I had to say good-bye forever, to the only father that I had ever known. I miss him so much Videl," Gohan said as he started to cry. Videl let him cry on her shoulder. She knew how it felt to loose someone who loved her mother died when she was younger. Then it all hit her, he was part ALIEN!  
  
How will Videl act towards Gohan know that she knows that he is part alien? Tune in next time I have time to write. I hope that I can finish soon. Lauren. 


	10. The Question. (Not what you are thinking...

How will she react?????? You will know soon. Here we go:  
  
"Videl that is not all," Gohan said as he wiped his tears away. "No there is more, here look," Gohan said pushing the little red button and changing into the Great Sayiman. "I am also the Great Sayiman, but believe it or not that is also not all, I am also the Gold Fighter, here see," he said, he changed back into the cloths that he was wearing before. Then he started to concentrate his energy and he turned Super-Saiyin.  
  
"This is the legendary transformation of the Saiyin race. I was one of the youngest of my kind to become one. My father and Vegeta are also Super- Saiyins. I know that this is a lot to take in but please don't hate me. The only reason I did not tell you who I was it was all because I wanted to spare my family the fame," Gohan said looking down.  
  
Videl went out to him, he looked sorry for not telling her before. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Gohan I do not hate you, I am glad that you told me. Now I have one more question, why did you let my father take all the credit for your defeat?' she asked.  
  
"Videl look at what your life has become ever since your dad was famed for beating Cell. My family did not want that, hey most of us are part alien, how do you think people would react if they knew? It is not that I did not want the credit; it is just that it would have been too much for me and my family right after we lost the most important man in our lives. So after that I study under my mother and her tutors and train whenever she let me. I knew that the world's fate was now on my shoulder not my fathers," Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan, oh Gohan I look at you as I did the first time I realized that I was in love with you. This, well it knocks me back a moment but it will not stop the way that I feel for you. Son Gohan, I love you now and forever," she said and smiled.  
  
Gohan looked at her, true love in his eyes. "Videl I love you more than life itself, if I had the choice to live in a world without you or die for you I would die for you in a heart beat. Videl I think that it is time that we fix this now. Videl Satan, will you stay at my house for the rest of the school year?" he asked. (I couldn't ask her to marry him yet, they do not know each other enough)  
  
"Gohan I would be more than happy to, I will go home and pack my things," she said but just as she was going for her capsule Gohan grabbed her hand. Then he picked her up and kicked off into the air. "Ya know you have to stop doing that with out warning, but I forgive you," she said kissing him.  
  
"How about I teach you to fly as well, then we can fly to school together," he proposed.  
  
"That would be great, how long will it take?" she asked him.  
  
"Well being that you have done a lot of controlling your energy not to long, I have been meaning to teach my brother as well anyway," Gohan said. They were soon at the Satan Mansion. Videl walked through the door and told the maid that she would be leaving. The maid nodded and then helped her pack, Gohan just waited in the lobby. Not long after he sat down did the big fool himself, Hurcule, came stomping in. (Sorry Hurcule fans)  
  
"Hi sir," Gohan said still trying to be respectful to the man.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Hurcule yelled.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I am taking your daughter to my house for the rest of the school year where I am hoping to take her as my mate. Then hopefully she will agree to marry me and we will have children but that is just my plan, got any tips?" Gohan asked he was just playing with Hurcule.  
  
Hurcule's mouth dropped open, "What do you plan to do with my daughter?" he yelled getting ready to throw a punch.  
  
"Do I have to repeat it because I think that you heard me the first time, just because you do not like the idea I will not listen to you it is Videl's choice. I will of course ask you to stop parading around like the man that actually killed Cell, it is getting on everyone one that I know nerves, like mine," Gohan said smirking like Vegeta.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Hurcule asked.  
  
"Well were should I start, you have taunted my and my family for years about the things that you call tricks, you take all the credit for what I did. I did not really care about that by the way. Then you beat my only friend which happens to be your daughter. Then you bring an army to blackmail your daughter to hurt me and my family. Then you send an army to the house of my dear friends Bulma Briefs house and threaten her. If that is not enough, you tell the freak Sam that he is her fiancé!!!!" (Thanks for helping me, it is not finance it is fiancé) He screamed in his face.  
  
"Ok fine take her then, she was never worthy of me," Hurcule screamed. With that Gohan punched him in the face, breaking his nose.  
  
"Don't ever say that about her, EVER" Gohan screamed, he was with out a doubt going, going, gone. Gohan was a Super-Saiyin, just then Videl came down the stairs.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked, there was almost fear in her voice, what was he doing to her father?  
  
With the sound of her voice he powered down, "Videl, I am sorry, I do not know what came over me," Gohan stuttered.  
  
"It is ok, he was in for it, now lets go home, the maids can care for my loud mouth father now," Videl said taking his hand and walking out.  
  
Well what did you think? She did not pull away from him, and Gohan got to hit Hurcule square in the face. Next one up is Sam; he is going to get it. Lauren. 


	11. The guest

I am back it took me a while I was writing another story. I have also had a lot of Basketball to finish up. Now I am free, until softball but my spring break is coming up and I hope to finish this story soon.  
  
  
  
After dinner Videl and Gohan were studying some math when Chi-Chi knocked on the door. "Come in mom," Gohan said. Chi-Chi came in smiling.  
  
  
  
"Gohan someone is here to see you and I think that Videl should come as well," Chi-Chi said her smile getting bigger. (Who could it be?)  
  
  
  
"Be there in a minute Mom," Gohan said closing his book. Chi-Chi left, "Wonder why she was so happy," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
"Yea I know a bit too cheery for me," Videl said and made a gagging motion. Gohan giggled, 'you are so beautiful Videl,' he thought.  
  
  
  
Gohan walked outside his door with Videl in hand and his jaw dropped. (Still wondering who it is?)  
  
  
  
There is all of his pride was Goku himself. "Dad?" Gohan questioned.  
  
  
  
"I missed you and your mother to much to stay in other world, so I asked Krillen to go to Namek and wish me back," he said with a son-smile.  
  
  
  
Gohan ran up to Goku and hugged him, "Dad I have missed you so much," he said.  
  
  
  
"Hello to you to Gohan, wow have you ever grown. Are you going to introduce me to this fine young woman?" Goku pressed.  
  
  
  
"Yea, dad this is Videl, Videl this is my dad Goku," Gohan said.  
  
  
  
Videl pulled Gohan away from his dad and said, "Gohan you told me that he was dead."  
  
  
  
"He was but the Namek Dragonball's brought him back!" Gohan said obviously excited.  
  
  
  
"Right," she said and then she fainted. Gohan caught her.  
  
  
  
"I can bet that she does not see people come back from the dead very much, why don't you put her to bed," Chi-Chi said.  
  
  
  
Gohan did as told, he was tried as well. He did not want to go to sleep afraid that this was all a dream but his body took over his judgment and he fell asleep next to Videl.  
  
  
  
Goku peeked in to see his son asleep with the girl that he most obviously loved. He smiled, "Goodnight son," he said.  
  
  
  
In the morning Gohan shot up out of bed and to his parent's room. He peeked in like he did when he was younger and had a bad dream.  
  
  
  
There he saw his dad his mother and his little brother asleep. Videl came up next to him. She out her hands around his middle, he jumped a bit.  
  
  
  
"Oh good morning Videl, feeling better than yesterday?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, thank you," she said.  
  
  
  
"Well we have school today so let's get ready, we can fly so it won't take all that long," he said.  
  
  
  
They took showers and Videl cooked some food for them. Then they got dressed, and brushed there teeth. (Ya know all that morning stuff) then Gohan picked her up and he kicked off.  
  
  
  
They were at school in 20 minutes. They just walked around campus. Not much to do or see in the 15 minutes that they had before the doors to the school opened.  
  
  
  
They walked around and talked, Gohan explained the Dragonball's to her so she would understand what his father kept babbling on about. Then he asked her a big question.  
  
  
  
"Videl will you meet my friends," he asked and winced as he said friends.  
  
  
  
"You mean they are even worse then just knowing the briefs?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Well I have to say that Mrs. Briefs husband is one of the worst and then there is the old pervert Roshi," Gohan rambled on and on about the list of people.  
  
  
  
When he was done she said, "Sure I would love to meet your friends."  
  
  
  
School was soon open. 'Man this day is getting weird,' Gohan thought.  
  
  
  
1st and 2nd period went well but then came gym. (I do not know what period Gohan had gym so in my story he has it 3rd period.)  
  
  
  
"Ok class today's class is martial arts," the teacher announced. Gohan and Videl gasped, 'Dende me and you are going to have to have a little talk after school,' Gohan thought.  
  
  
  
"Videl, I can't do this, I mean Martial arts?" he whispered to Videl.  
  
  
  
"Ok, lets just see now what can we do, how about I break your leg," Videl said.  
  
  
  
"What?" he yelled a bit too loud; everyone looked at him and then turned away.  
  
  
  
"Not really, from what you have told me I couldn't even if I wanted to. Just fake I mean then I can take you down to the nurse's office and we get off from school early," she said with a sly smile.  
  
  
  
"Ok, but don't make me look like a fool," Gohan said, he knew what everyone already thought of him, he did not want it to get worse.  
  
  
  
"Teach, I think that it would be best if I watched out for Gohan, he does not look very good at this kind of thing, I will take it easy on him and this way he won't be made fun of," Videl whispered to the teacher.  
  
  
  
"Yes Videl I think that that is a fine idea," he replied. "Ok first pairing is Gohan and Videl," he announced.  
  
  
  
They got into the rink and before Gohan knew what had happened he was on the ground, "Now make it look good," he heard Videl whisper.  
  
  
  
Gohan put his hands on his foot and wished that it was the right foot. Thank Dende it was.  
  
  
  
"Gohan are you ok?" he heard Videl ask in a face worried tone.  
  
  
  
"Oh my leg," he whined.  
  
  
  
"I am so sorry Gohan, I did not mean to kick you that hard," Videl said.  
  
  
  
"That is ok I am not very good at this kind of thing but I think that you broke my leg," he said.  
  
  
  
"Oh dear, I guess Gohan was not ready for your attack, why don't you take him down to the nurse Videl," the teacher said.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir and sorry again," she said. Next she helped Gohan up and helped him out the door, once out the door he walked regular again.  
  
  
  
"Videl I can't fake a broken leg at the nurse," Gohan whispered as the neared.  
  
  
  
"Raise you ki and give yourself a fever, that should work I have done it many times before," Videl whispered back.  
  
  
  
"Ok whatever you say Videl," he said and did as told.  
  
  
  
The nurse bought it and also bought the story that Videl was going to take Gohan home, then again who would argue with the daughter of the man that killed cell or so they thought.  
  
  
  
"Let's go swimming," Gohan said as they flew over a forest on there way back to the Son house.  
  
  
  
"What?" Videl asked.  
  
  
  
"There is this really nice lake near my house and this way we do not have to explain this to my mother," he said.  
  
  
  
"You are not as naïve as you let on are you Gohan?" she stated.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess not, either that or I just don't like my mother frying pan," he said with a laugh, Videl soon followed suit.  
  
  
  
"Gohan thanks again for letting me stay here," she said.  
  
  
  
"Anything for you Videl," he said.  
  
  
  
Another Chapter up. Please review or I will not finish the story!! 


	12. The Complete Bond

Gohan stealthily snuck into his and Videl's room and grabbed there bathing suits. As he grabbed her bikini he brushed over her bras he blushed deep crimson red. He came out like that, "Gohan what is wrong?" Videl asked.  
  
"Nothing, just nothing," he said as he picked her up and flew towards that lake.  
  
They got there in no time. "Ok you can go change over there and I will change over here," Gohan said pointing out the places.  
  
"Ok, be right back," Videl said as she ran off behind the bushes that Gohan showed her.  
  
They were both out in a matter of minutes. "Gohan how did you know that this was my favorite bathing suit?" Videl asked.  
  
"Just a lucky guess I guess. You look really nice in it thought," he said.  
  
Videl looked at her self; it did show off her feminine curves that she normally hid from the world.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered.  
  
Then Gohan got a sneaky idea, he put on this face that you would see on trunks when he had a very evil plan let's just say.  
  
"Gohan, don't look at me that way," she said hoping that he was a descent guy and would not try anything. She was wrong, very wrong.  
  
Gohan ran at her with super speed and he picked her up and flew over the lake. Videl held on for dear life, "Do NOT drop me Son Gohan," she yelled.  
  
"Ok I won't," he said diving in with Videl still attached to his neck.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" Videl came to the surface screaming. "Son Gohan, this is war," she exclaimed swimming after him. 'Why do I have this feeling that I won't catch him?' she asked herself.  
  
After chasing Gohan for an hour she was tired, she crawled out of the water and laid down on the warm, soft, grass. Gohan soon joined her slowly breathing in life.  
  
"Videl I have a question for you," Gohan stated.  
  
"And what would that be my young alien friend," she asked, sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Why do you hang with me even though you know that I am an alien, I mean that is not normal," he said.  
  
"That is just it Gohan, you are not normal, you are your own person and that is who I like you for not for you brains or you strength but for you," she said looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"And I will repeat what I have said before I love you Satan Videl," Gohan said.  
  
"And I you as I have said before," Videl said back.  
  
"Well technically you didn't say it you telepathically told me," he said.  
  
"Well I just said it," Videl said.  
  
"Gohan I was wondering, ya know about the whole bond thing, how do you know when it is complete?" she asked.  
  
"You will trust me you will know," he said looking into the sky.  
  
"Gohan I love you more that you can imagine," she said.  
  
Before she could say more she felt Gohan's lips on her own. She leaned into the kiss deepening it.  
  
Then Gohan kissed down her neck to the crook, when there he dug his canine teeth into her neck. Videl was confused to say the least but found herself doing it as well she did not know why?  
  
Gohan lapped at the wound that he just made, she tasted so good to him. He was amazed when she had returned the favor of biting him.  
  
He finally pulled back and laid down, his hands behind his head. Videl placed her head on his chest.  
  
"How do you feel now?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Complete," she whispered before falling asleep.  
  
"Good and I return the feeling," Gohan said and then he yawned. He too fell asleep in the warm sun.  
  
Gohan woke up and the sun was setting, "Videl we got to get home and if we are lucky my mother has not called the police yet," Gohan said waking her.  
  
"Ok," she said sleepily, Gohan took her into him arms and he flew home.  
  
When he arrived him mother was screaming at his father to go and find him. All this screaming woke Videl up, "What is going on?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing you can go back to sleep," Gohan whispered.  
  
"Mom I am home," Gohan said in attempt to give him and his fathers ears a rest.  
  
"Gohan where have you been, what happened to Videl, are you ok, who were you with the whole time, how was school, you school called, how is your leg?" Chi-Chi wouldn't shut up.  
  
"Mom I am fine see, Videl is sleeping, me and her went swimming, I was only with Videl, school was not too good, I had a feeling my school would call, and my leg is fine it was an excuse to get out of gym," Gohan said in one breath.  
  
"What?" Goku yelled.  
  
"Dad they were doing martial arts and I can't restrain myself very well. For that matter of fact Videl helped me out of class by PRETENDING to break my leg," Gohan said to his father.  
  
"Oh, why don't you go to bed son you look tired," Goku said.  
  
"Ok dad," Gohan said, hoping that neither of his parents saw the bite mark on his neck. That would be a little hard to explain to Hurcule.  
  
He laid her down and lay next to her. He soon fell asleep with pleasant dreams.  
  
The next morning Gohan was in a panic. "Videl what am I going to do come into to school and say that my leg healed?" he yelled.  
  
"Calm down Gohan I will say that we visited the doctor and you were just over reacting," she said calmly.  
  
"Why do I either look like a wimp or an idiot in you plans?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Cause you are cute when you are confused," she said seductively. Gohan found himself growling!  
  
'Man Vegeta and I are going to have to have a talk after school today, this is getting out of hand,' he thought.  
  
"Ok fine let's go though," Gohan said as he picked her up and kicked off.  
  
"Gohan I thought that you were going to teach me to fly," Videl said.  
  
"I will I just like being close to you in the mornings," he said with a smile.  
  
"I like it to," she said.  
  
"Good cause I don't really have all that much time to teach you to fly," he said.  
  
"Fine, fine, now you do know that I am still going to leave class to go and fight crime right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes and I will be right there with you," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh ya I forgot about that whole Sayiman thing. You really should get the outfit changed. It kind of makes you look gay," Videl said.  
  
"You really think so?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yea it is for your own good, if you ask Mrs. Briefs to change it," she said with a smile.  
  
"Ok I will tell her after my talk with Vegeta," he said.  
  
"Why do you have to talk to him, he seems really mean and nasty, he threatened to kill me when I kicked him in the back of the kneecap," Videl said.  
  
"Oh my Dende, are you sure that you are ok I mean he just might have killed, he does not kid around about these things. Please next time that you see him be near either my dad, me, Goten, my mother, or Bulma. He can be really lethal," Gohan said.  
  
Videl got a good look at his face, "Gohan you are serious about this aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Videl I do not know what I would do if I lost you please listen to me when I say Vegeta can be bad news," he said.  
  
"Ok DAD," Videl said, and then they both started to laugh.  
  
"Ya know when I bit you Videl?" he asked.  
  
"Yea I remember the mark it still there too," she said.  
  
~Well there are so many perks to it no?~ he asked.  
  
"What how did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"The same way that you did to me to revive me except the fact that I am awake and so are you," he said.  
  
~Cool~ she said.  
  
~Yea I think so~ he replied.  
  
"Now we can talk during class, with out really talking," she smiled.  
  
"Yea I guess," he said.  
  
"Don't worry I think that we will not be caught as long as we sort of pay attention," Videl said seeing the worry in Gohan face.  
  
"Oh good," he said. Then they landed in the school yard, "let's go to school," Gohan said.  
  
"Fine with me," Gohan said and they walked into school hand and hand.  
  
Ok another chapter done and finished. Thank for all the reviews! I will be a little late writing the next chapter because I got a basketball tournament in Philadelphia that will postpone my next upload. I will hurry though. 


	13. Videl whats wrong?

Gohan looked over to Videl in 4th period. She looked out of it, she had gotten plenty of sleep he was sure of that. ~Videl are you feeling ok?~ he asked.  
  
~Not really I feel kind of dizzy~ she replied.  
  
~You want me to take you home?~ he asked.  
  
~No we all know that you need that education~ she smiled but it was a weak smile.  
  
~Are you sure you don't look to good~ he said.  
  
~Yea~ she said, he looked over and placed his hand on her forehead.  
  
~Videl you are burning up, Videl?~ he said.  
  
She had closed her eyes, was she unconscious? "Videl," he whispered.  
  
She was radiating with heat, "Come on Videl snap out of it," he whispered a bit louder but not loud enough to catch the attention of the teacher.  
  
She was unconscious and he had confirmed that, now he too was feeling some of the pain that she was feeling. This sharp pain in her head was now also coming to him. He held his head in his had, 'Damn Bond' he cursed. The pain was immense by the time that he had realized that he was going to pass out he raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Gohan, and no you can not use the bathroom," the teacher said.  
  
"No it is not that it is that I believe that Miss. Videl is sick," Gohan said. As the teacher was processing what he said Videl's watch beeped.  
  
Gohan took her hand and answered it, "Yes," he said.  
  
"We need Videl now the back is being held up and there are hostages," the man on the other side said.  
  
"I have a feeling that Videl won't come but I can assure you that the great Sayiman will be there," Gohan said quietly.  
  
He jumped out of his seat, "Now I have to leave," he announced.  
  
Everyone looked at him, "Excuse me Gohan but you just can't leave class," the teacher said.  
  
Gohan looked up and silently cursed Dende for doing this to him. "Ok then how about now" he asked changing into the great Sayiman.  
  
"Yes you are excused," she said, Gohan picked up Videl and flew out the window. He dropped Videl off at a near lake and went to go fight.  
  
He was back in a matter of minutes. He found Videl in the same position as before. He went up to her and placed his hand on her forehead again. She was even hotter than before.  
  
"Videl hold on," he whispered, then he picked her up and kicked off to the closest house, Bulma's.  
  
"Bulma," he yelled as he ran into the house.  
  
"And the woman says that I don't knock," Vegeta said as he passed Gohan.  
  
Gohan's head was pounding as soon as he saw Vegeta he knew that everything would be alright. So he let himself be engulfed in blackness. He was unconscious.  
  
Vegeta was shocked, first Gohan comes barging into his house then he passes out! What the hell was going on, "Woman," he called out know that she would make it all better.  
  
"What is it Vegeta," she said but was speechless when she saw this scene. Vegeta was kneeling next to Gohan and the girl in his arms, Videl he called her, and he was checking for pulses.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know woman, Gohan came in screamed for you and then passed out. But come here and look," he said moving the fabric over to revel the bite mark on her shoulder.  
  
Then he moved the fabric on Gohan and showed an identical bite mark, "They have bonded, so which ever one is in pain the other will feel it as well," he said.  
  
"Ok please help me get them into the infirmary, there I can run some tests," Bulma said.  
  
"No need woman, feel the forehead of the girl it is like and inferno," Vegeta said.  
  
"You are right Vegeta we have to reduce that fever," Bulma said.  
  
"Fine, fine lets get them better of I might loose a good sparing partner," he said.  
  
Bulma smiled, "Is that ALL you ever think about?" she asked.  
  
"No I think of you sometimes," he said.  
  
"Not right now Vegeta, maybe later after we get these two comfortable," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok woman as long as you promise not to spend all night with these two," he said.  
  
"Oh of course my prince," she said. Then he picked then up and followed her to the infirmary.  
  
Bulma ran all kinds of tests and then found that all she could do was give Videl and Gohan some pain medicine maybe that would help with the pain.  
  
Gohan woke up and hour after he had brought her there, "Videl," he said as he looked over to the sleeping beauty next to him.  
  
"Gohan I do not know what is wrong with her," a voice came from the corner, it was Bulma's.  
  
Oh cliffhanger!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I am so evil and I will not write for three days cause I got a b-ball tournament. So you will all have to suffer. 


	14. The Press Finds out

Ok so maybe it has been more then three days but live with it. We only won TWO out of the three games which means that we LOST one game!!! Damn. We did however get these really nice shirts for participating! ( Anyway last time Bulma had just told Gohan that she did not know what was wrong with her. What really is wrong with her, how will Gohan take it, will Vegeta get to you know with Bulma? Find out now:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I mean what is aid, I can't find anything physically wrong with her," Bulma said her head drooped down.  
  
"Bulma you have to be kidding me, I can feel the heat that her body is radiating from over here and she has to be at least ten feet away," Gohan said.  
  
"I know it is just wrong but I will keep trying Gohan, maybe she just has a bug that is unidentified right now," Bulma said in attempts to comfort him.  
  
"Hold on I have an idea, you said that there is nothing physically wrong with her, what if she has bacteria in her body would you have found that?" Gohan asked, hope in his voice.  
  
"No I can't detect bacteria in bodies but I am working on it," Bulma said not seeing what he was getting at.  
  
"Good," was all that Gohan said. Then he got to his feet painfully and walked over to Videl. He put his hand on her stomach and started heating her body even more. A yellow flame surrounded both of them as Gohan concentrated his ki and destroyed all the bacteria in her body. "I will fry all of the bacteria in her body then," he said with a smile.  
  
"Wow Gohan that was a great idea, now let's see if it worked," she said. Looking on eagerly like a child at Christmas.  
  
Slowly but surly Videl's eyes flittered open, she was meet by Gohan's black eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're at Capsule Corps. How do you feel?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I feel a bit drowsy," Videl said.  
  
"That would be my fault because I gave you some medicine that was a pain killer, those normally make you drowsy, sorry," Bulma said.  
  
"That is ok but if you don't mind I am tired and was to so to sleep," Videl said.  
  
"Sure go ahead, I think that I hear my husband demanding food now," Bulma said as she walked out of the room.  
  
That left Videl and Gohan alone. "Are you ok Gohan you don't look to good," Videl said.  
  
"Well thanks, but not really, remember that bond?" he asked and Videl nodded. "Well there is down sides to it as well one is that we feel each others pain," he said.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I am not as strong as you," she said her expression changing she felt bad for hurting him.  
  
"Videl I would endure the more painful pain for you," He said.  
  
"Well that was redundant," she joked.  
  
"Yea I guess it was, why don't we both get some sleep I am tired," he said laying down next to her. They were both soon asleep.  
  
The next morning Videl and Gohan went back to school. Gohan was so worried about Videl the other day he forgot that he had showed his whole English class that he was the great Sayiman.  
  
When they got to school there were reporters everywhere. "Damn do they ever sleep?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I have no idea, let's ask?" Videl suggested.  
  
"You have to be kidding me, ask them, Oh Dende," he said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende's lookout  
  
"What the F*ck, leave me alone!!!!" Dende screamed in his sleep.  
  
Mr. Popo ran in. "Dende what is wrong is something bad going to happen?" he asked.  
  
"If I am not allowed to have my beauty rest all hell is going to break loose!" he said.  
  
"Oh no I will contact the grand Ki," Mr. Popo said.  
  
"No need," Dende said.  
  
"Ok," Mr. Popo said, 'What is wrong with kids these days?' he asked himself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Son is it true that you are the Great Sayiman?" one asked.  
  
"A . . . No?" he said.  
  
"What is your favorite ice cream flavor?" another asked.  
  
"What is ice cream?" Gohan asked.  
  
"A . . . I will take that is a no comment," the reporter said.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" one asked and that question made both Videl and Gohan blush.  
  
"Well yea," he said.  
  
"Really who?" they asked.  
  
"Me," Videl chirped in.  
  
All the reporters gasped. "You Miss. Videl?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Yes Videl and I love her very much," Gohan said sticking up for Videl.  
  
"How does it feel dating a man that can fly, and lift buses?" a reporter asked Videl.  
  
~Gohan I am getting nervous, can we blow this Popsicle stand?~ she asked.  
  
~Not yet Videl, if we do they will never leave us alone~ Came the voice of reason, Gohan.  
  
"It is fun, he even carries me in his arms and flies with me," Videl bragged.  
  
"Oh that's nice," one of the reporters said.  
  
"Yes I would say so," Videl said.  
  
"So are there wedding bells in the sir?" one asked and once again Videl and Gohan blushed.  
  
"I don't know if we are that far along yet," Videl said trying to stay calm.  
  
"Oh I see, but say that you do get married, will you make your wedding day a national holiday that the holiday of the death of Cell?" that reporter asked again.  
  
"Why?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well how often does both the cities protectors get married to each other, it should be a celebration. Besides it might result in lower taxes," she said.  
  
"Man that is enough of the questions for now, Goodbye me and Videl have more pressing matters to attend, like school," Gohan said and picked Videl up and flew onto the roof.  
  
"Gohan you know that school will not be much better," Videl said.  
  
"I know but it has to be better that those reporters, do you know how hard it is to not blow them sky high," Gohan said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey if you can live with Vegeta for a day then you can with stand some reporters," Videl said with a smile.  
  
"I guess, now to face our peers," Gohan said.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" Videl asked.  
  
"I mean that I am going to announce that fact that I love you so no one decided to hit on you," Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"I guess that that makes sense," she said. They had all forgotten about Sam, he was still in there school you know.  
  
"Well here we go," Gohan said as he pushed the door open to left them into the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How will the whole school react to Gohan and Videl? Find out next time I have time!!!! 


	15. School sucks/He popped the question

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH School is back in session NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Damn life sucks. Anyways, I have to finish this story soon cause I can't pull those all-niters.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*~  
  
Gohan and Videl walked to there first period class hand in hand. They were both a bit nervous, Videl was not as nervous as Gohan though. He was not use to all the publicity.  
  
Videl gave Gohan's hand a slight squeeze, Gohan looked at her. "I am ready let's go," he said with a smile.  
  
"Ok but I will warn you, all of a sudden you will be everyone's friend," she said.  
  
"That is ok, you though, will always be the first and foremost important friend in my entire life!" he said.  
  
"Gohan I am flattered," she said, it was then that they realized that they were at the door.  
  
"Damn, so much for a calming walk," Gohan mumbled.  
  
"I will be just as good as your calming walk," Videl said kissing him on the lips.  
  
"You are if not better," he mumbled through the kiss, and then deepening it.  
  
Finally he pulled back, "Ok lets go now, but I want to finish this up at lunch," he joked.  
  
"Yes sir," she said saluting him like a sergeant general.  
  
"OK, OK enough let's go finally," he said walking into the room. What were they face to face with when they got in, cameras!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ah what the hell?????" Gohan yelled as the flash's blinded them.  
  
"I saw them kissing, they are an item," one of there classmates called out.  
  
"They were in the janitors' closet I heard," another said.  
  
"Hold on, I may kiss Videl in public but I did not make out with her in the janitors closet!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"What you wouldn't want to?" Videl asked so only he could hear.  
  
~that is not it the point that I was trying to make was the fact that we didn't YET~ he told her, after hearing that she beamed.  
  
There was an extra half an hour added on to first period because the teachers couldn't get the class to get off of Videl and Gohan.  
  
'Dende, what did I ever do to you?' he thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Dende's lookout  
  
"How about not letting me do my job because you have really stupid questions," Dende screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
It was like that every period, they decided that it was a better choice to just hold a question and answer period. Videl and Gohan had to sit in front of all there peers and answer question after question.  
  
When the day was over both fighters collapsed onto Gohan's bed.  
  
"Man what a day!" Gohan commented.  
  
"Yea, wait till tomorrow!" Videl told him, she knew what she was talking about too!  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that the horror won't end!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nope, at least they haven't found your house yet, then all hell is going to break loose," Videl said.  
  
"That is what you think, my mother will scream at them until they leave," Gohan said laughing at the thought.  
  
"Yea your mother is no pushover either," Videl said.  
  
"I know, I know, she even scares me sometimes. To think that great Saiyiman is afraid of his mommy," Gohan said making Videl laugh.  
  
"Dinner," they heard Chi-Chi yell from the kitchen.  
  
"Good, I am starving," Gohan said patting his stomach.  
  
Videl stood up and patted it with him and said, "You are always starving!"  
  
"So," Gohan said giving her puppy-eyes. "Is there anything wrong with that?" he asked.  
  
"No, you just are an expensive person to feed!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But you still love me right?" he asked even though he knew that she did.  
  
"Yes of coarse, how could I not?" she asked pinching his check. (Face)  
  
They ate Dinner in piece, then Gohan and Videl went to bed, they were totally exhausted.  
  
The rest of the week went like this and almost the rest of the year, they got no breaks from there peers. Finally the graduation dance was coming up.  
  
"Videl, I have a question for you, I know that we have been dating for like ever but I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the graduation dance with me?" he said.  
  
"Oh of course silly, who else would I go with, no boy will even look at me afraid of what you might do to them!" she said. He smiled, they were damn right; if he ever caught anyone hitting on Videl they would most likely never get up from there fight.  
  
The night went great, as they were flying home, Videl in Gohan's arms, Videl noticed that they were not going back to his house. "Gohan where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see," was all he said with a sly smile. They touched down on and island. Gohan looked a bit uncomfortable as he said, "Videl can you please hear me out?"  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
Gohan got on one knee, "Videl, I have loved you forever it seems and if you don't mind I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Videl Satan will you marry me?" he asked holding out the ring. It was a nice ring too, a very nice engagement ring.  
  
"Oh you silly, silly boy of course I will," he said smiling. Then she jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
And the rest well, let's just say it was history!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did you think, please review, I know that it went fast in the end but I couldn't think of anything else that could happen to them. There was only about 1 and ½ month of school left anyways. Anyway please review, if I get enough I will; write a sequel. 


End file.
